


Wild Idol

by sweet_poeia



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradamadness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_poeia/pseuds/sweet_poeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Tarzan.  Kris Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kradamadness Round 7: "Wild."

The side trip to the Congo to see the bonobos was Allison’s idea. Kris was all for it, too. The Tom’s shoe drop was complete, the benefit concert had been a huge success, and Kris never could deny his little sister anything. Besides, bonobos were cute.

The group had been lurking in the bushes for about fifteen minutes, watching a mother bonobo with her sleeping baby. They were quiet and kept a respectful distance, just as their guide had instructed before he moved a short distance away to radio back to headquarters. It was pretty adorable, but Kris’s foot was starting to fall asleep, and he was thinking about suggesting they move along when they saw the guy.

He was dressed only in loose, tattered pants, and he moved like the bonobos, crouching low as he approached the mother to offer her some fruit. She took it, petted his shaggy black hair, and pulled him in for a hug.

“Oh gosh, it’s like an ape boy! He thinks she’s his mother!” Alli whispered, awed and ecstatic, and at the sound of her voice a pair of shockingly blue eyes turned on them.

“Um. I’m just going to go find the guide,” squeaked Danny as he stumbled off in the wrong direction.

“I’ll protect the women,” offered Anoop, attempting to shield Megan with his body. She smacked him and scurried to get a closer look.

The man approached them curiously. First he sized up Matt, who trembled a little but stood his ground. He took Matt’s fedora off and examined it before placing it back on Matt’s head, backwards. Next he moved to Lil, who smiled at him reassuringly (she was a mother, after all), then Allison. He spent some time examining Alli’s colorful hair, to her delight. Kris kept a tight grip on Allison’s hand, ready to run, or fight, or do whatever he needed to. The man examined their clasped hands curiously.

“No. _Mine_. My sister,” Kris said firmly. No way she was going to become Alli of the Jungle on his watch.

Bonobo Guy turned his attention to Kris then. He looked him up and down slowly, then leaned in to sniff his hair. Kris couldn’t help noticing his perfect nose and the freckles that covered his face and body. Kris also couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him when Bonobo Guy gently pressed his freckled lips to Kris’s earlobe.

Without any warning, the man hoisted Kris over his shoulder and ran off into the jungle. The screams of the girls echoed for a time, and Kris was vaguely aware of Matt calling that help was on the way, but mostly he just dangled there, wondering how the guy got around so well without shoes and thinking that he smelled kind of like cupcakes.

He stopped when they could no longer hear voices. The man set Kris down gently. Smiling playfully, he backed Kris up against a tree and resumed his exploration of Kris’s neck.

Kris briefly considered putting up a fight. That seemed like the right thing to do in this kind of situation. But Bonobo Guy’s lips were so soft, and he was making the sweetest little humming noises...so Kris decided to to just go with it, and he settled in against the tree, arching his neck and pulling the guy’s hips a little closer.

His eyes widened when he felt the hard length in his pants.

Kris fumbled around in the guy’s pocket, and pulled out--

“Sunscreen? Lip gloss?!”

“Um. Hi? I can explain.”

Kris’s eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms.

“My name is Adam. I’m a primatologist with the Goodall Institute. I’ve been observing this troop for almost a year, and...well, sometimes it gets lonely...” he trailed off. “Sorry?”

But he didn’t look sorry. He looked impish. Kris rolled his eyes.

“Dr. Lambert!” called a voice in the distance. It was Brian, their field guide. “Bring the tourist back here RIGHT NOW!”

Kris gaped. “You’ve done this BEFORE?”

“What? No! Well, you’re the first one I’ve ever actually taken.”

“Kriiiiis!” came a second voice. “It’s Danny! I’m coming to save you!”

Kris winced. Adam threw back his head and laughed. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were happier when you thought you were being abducted by a wild jungle man.” Kris’s eyes darkened. He made no attempt to hide his flushed cheeks.

“Oh!” Adam moved in very close. “In that case...I have a nest in a tree not far from here. Do you wanna...?”

Kris licked his neck in response.

“This way.” Adam started to drape Kris over his shoulder again.

“Oh, hey, I can walk,” Kris began. Adam looked uncertainly at Kris’s plaid Tom’s.

“Kriiiiiis!” Danny again, closer this time.

“Well, if it would be faster,” Kris consented.

With a loud whoop that sounded more Freddie Mercury than Tarzan, Adam scooped him up, and they disappeared into the jungle.


End file.
